Going Hollyweird
Going Hollyweird is the first half of the second episode of the Wild Grinders series. Along with Deconstructed, this is the second episode that aired earlier on September 26, 2011. Synopsis Goggles polishes and upgrades his camera with a large, electric adapter so he can record Lil Rob in the highest graphics he could get. Commanded by Goggles to bring him more power, Meaty licked the adapter, but it electrocutes Goggles, and then Lil Rob, but was given faster speed. Aside from the disastrous effects, the footage is a success, but there is one problem: Goggles' camera lens is still on his camera. At home, the crew submit their video to the internet. One hit pops up, before numerous of hits rapidly increase. Track Hucksterball enters, and wants Lil Rob to be the actor of the movie and Goggles to be the director. Lil Rob and the Grinders practice for Track's movie. While on their break, Jay Jay presents a new movie to the crew, sans Goggles and Jack Knife. Goggles comes back to the Grinders, but is an aggressively changed person, with Jack Knife as his assistant. Teasing Lil Rob with his strong commotion (he did not do anything after he yelled "Cut!" in one second), Goggles fires him on purpose, replacing him with Lil Rob imposters; and throwing him and the others out of the set. Emo Crys shares his plan to make the Grinders' own video without the help from Track Hucksterball and the recently changed Goggles. Track Hucksterball fires Goggles for his lack of time, replacing him with his imposters, similar to the ones who replaced Rob. Goggles, into his normal self, apologizes to his friends for betraying them as a selfish "prima-donna". Lil Rob scooted off to humiliate Track's set, before Goggles consulted Track that he will bring the Grinders back to the film. The Grinders made it to the Hollywood premiere role, with Track as their assistant. Major Events *Track Hucksterball wants Lil Rob to be the main actor of his movie. *It is the first time that a Grinders turns out against his friends, and this could be Goggles. Tricks Your Mom Hates *Electro-Flip-O *Laser Dash Kickflip International Titles Trivia Original *Along with Deconstructed, Going Hollyweird is the second episode to be released earlier, as of September 27th, 2011 on Home Plate Entertainment. **According to thier similarities, Going Hollyweird's title card shares the small-dot background pattern to Deconstructed's title card. *'Going Hollyweird' is the only episode to have an unusued, alternate title card shown. **It's the only title card to have character designs slightly different. *Not counting the online episodes, it's the first episode not to show Stubford and Lackey. Allusions *The episode's title is a pun on "Going Hollywood". *The dialogue from the movie Patty watches, quotes that "The first rule of Skate Club is you do not talk about Skate Club.". This alludes from one of the famous quotes from Fight Club. Running Gags *Characters step on Jack Knife, who acts as the carpet, and holds on to a handful of peanuts. The final one was replaced by Track Hucksterball. *Although it's not entirely a running gag, another running gag is the imposters of Lil Rob. The previous set of imposters are the ones from Goggles, yelling "Cut!". Animation Errors *Emo's left eye is misaligned, as it moves close to his nose. *Goggles uses Jack Knife as an assistant, before he steps on him. Then Goggles gives Jack Knife half of the peanuts. Quickly, where did Jack Knife disappear to? *After Goggles was thrown off by Track Hucksterball, replacing him with the fake Goggles tributes, Spitball's wristbands are green, then they are corrected as the original patterns from his bandanna. Song * Track Hucksterball Rap Transcript See Going Hollyweird/Transcript here. Gallery Going Hollyweird (Unofficial).jpg|Unofficial title card of Going Hollyweird Screenshots Going_Hollyweird.png Errors Emo's eye is wrong.png|Emo's eye is pushed close to his nose. Spitball's Green Wristbands.png|Spitball's green wristbands Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders